infowarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sustainable Development
From latin sub teneo meaning 'under I hold' or held from beneath, possibly used to imply development that is supported from the ground up / grass roots as an elitist in joke, given that it is enforced from above by the UN, with astroturf groups creating the illusion of grass roots support. Public are told it means "a pattern of resource use that aims to meet human needs while preserving the environment so that these needs can be met not only in the present, but also for future generations", from the Brundtland Commission, which is a meaningless definition. Sustainable Development encompasses a wide range of different policies. It is a form of International Development that puts the minimising of human impact on the natural environment as the highest priority goal of economic strategy. University schools of International Development work to redefine the word 'development' to mean wealth redistribution from rich to poor and deindustrialisation. Sustainable development builds on these principles to develop them further into coordinated global public sector strategy for policy makers. Sustainable Development was introduced into the global lexicon in 1989 with the publication of the IUCN’s World Conservation Strategy. The term was later adopted as the theme of the Brundtland Commission and enshrined in the declaration of the 1992 Rio Earth Summit. Sustainable Development was agreed upon by the nations of the world in 1992 at the Rio Earth Conference, long before most green activists ever heard about it. The conference produced an action document called Agenda 21 (agenda for the 21st century), the introduction to the document reads: 1.1. Humanity stands at a defining moment in history. We are confronted with a perpetuation of disparities between and within nations, a worsening of poverty, hunger, ill health and illiteracy, and the continuing deterioration of the ecosystems on which we depend for our well-being. However, integration of environment and development concerns and greater attention to them will lead to the fulfilment of basic needs, improved living standards for all, better protected and managed ecosystems and a safer, more prosperous future. No nation can achieve this on its own; but together we can - in a global partnership for sustainable development. 1.2. This global partnership must build on the premises of General Assembly resolution 44/228 of 22 December 1989, which was adopted when the nations of the world called for the United Nations Conference on Environment and Development, and on the acceptance of the need to take a balanced and integrated approach to environment and development questions. 1.3. Agenda 21 addresses the pressing problems of today and also aims at preparing the world for the challenges of the next century. It reflects a global consensus and political commitment at the highest level on development and environment cooperation. Its successful implementation is first and foremost the responsibility of Governments. National strategies, plans, policies and processes are crucial in achieving this. International cooperation should support and supplement such national efforts. In this context, the United Nations system has a key role to play. Other international, regional and subregional organizations are also called upon to contribute to this effort. The broadest public participation and the active involvement of the non-governmental organizations and other groups should also be encouraged. Objectives of Sustdev include: K = Known S = Speculative (K) Banning Cars - public will be forced to used public transport (K) All city centres to be pedestrianised - to force people out of cars (S) Banning all forms of private transport - even bicycles will be provided by the state as 'community owned' , city centres will be pedestrianised, road building will be halted (K) Banning meat eating - commonly stated goal, justified under energy intensity and land use claims, the position on synthesised meat its not yet clear (K) All farming to be Hydroponic - Humans will be restricted to cities, land will be 'rewilded', as a result all food will need to be grown in cities (S) 90% depopulation from current levels - possibly due to the only farming allowed being hydroponic (please add to these)